Persona 3 : Lacrimosa
by xXKuroUsagiXx
Summary: Lacrimosa /lah-cre-mo'-so, sah/ A Latin word which means weeping. They were polar opposites. They walked different paths. One fought for his memory and the other fought for her sanity. Yet, they were born for the same thing : to play their parts in the grand act called tragedy. Pairing undecided. Rated for slight violence and gore.


_Once upon a time, there lived a man with his beloved wife happily. Not long after their marriage, they were gifted with a son. In order to uphold his duty as the head of his family and as a father, he worked very hard. He took over the position as the director of his group and studied business further._

_Then one day, all his effort paid off. His business grew into something even bigger and powerful. But he wasn't satisfied. He yearned for an even bigger power. Something more powerful than everything in this world. He yearned to become __**God.**_

_So he conducted many research with his money. He hired the best scientists, he bought a huge area for the sake of building a laboratory, and he spent many years of his life for this research. He construct a man-made island in order to cover everything about his research. He believed that if he kept trying hard enough, he would find a way to accomplish his dream._

_His believe came true. After many years of hard work, he found a way to make himself more powerful. And he found them in the form of other beings. Something malicious. Something inhumane. Yet he still strove to conquer this power. The research became more intense and finally they almost succeed._

_They were so close. But in the final step of the experiment, something went awry. Those beings became unstable and the power they had collected all those years exploded._

_The research took away many lives, both of those who were involved and those who weren't. Not a single life were saved that day. Including the man himself._

_His greed caused suffering not only for himself and his family, but for other innocent people as well, even until now._

* * *

"That's such a sad story." The girl commented when the boy finished his story. Despite her words, her eyes were blank as she looked up to the ceiling from her sleeping position.

"Really? I think it was quite interesting." The boy said. He didn't move from his place on the edge of the girl's bed nor did he averted his gaze from the door he kept staring at since he told his story.

The girl made no other comment and let the room went back to its original silent, only the sound of the wind hitting the window could be heard. The light coming from the moon was more than enough to light the room, but the coloration made the whole room looked rather eerie for some reason.

After some moment of silent, the boy finally tore his gaze from the door to look at the girl's face. "I already told you a story, now go to sleep."

The girl turned her head slightly to look at him and let out a sigh. "One more question, then I'll go to sleep," and without waiting for any response she continued,"who's the man?

The boy weighed the pros and cons, he hesitated and bit his lower lip softly. Then he just decided to shrug. "I'll tell you some other time. Now sleep."

The girl let out a dissatisfied groan but didn't pushed it further, too tired to argue anymore. She closed her eyes.

Some minutes passed and a soft snore could be heard coming from the girl.

Feeling reassured that the other kid had fallen asleep, the boy jumped down from the bed and walked to the door. He opened the door carefully as to not make any sound and threw another glance back to the other kid then he stepped out of the room. He gently slid the door close and made his way out.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking when he decided to tell the story to the girl. He told himself he was just pitying her because he found her crying in the middle of the night.

* * *

When she woke up, the boy wasn't there. She figured he wouldn't, but she still hoped he would. At least to say goodbye. She'll go far away after this.

"Only one last examination and you are free to go, my dear."

The girl looked up to the kind, smiling face of a nurse. She gave a nod without changing her expression and glanced out of the window where her grandpa was waiting.

The old man gave her a small smile and a reassuring nod. She nodded back and faced the nurse to do her examination.

Throughout the process, the little girl thought about her encounter last night. She was crying because of a horrible nightmare and the boy came in, asking her if she was alright. She remembered telling the boy about the nightmare and refusing the boy's order to go back to sleep. Then the boy promised to tell her a story if she promised to go to sleep. She even remembered the story even though it was her first time hearing it.

The girl couldn't hold her curiosity of the other boy. She turned to the nurse who was conducting the examination. "Um, do you know the boy from last night?"

The nurse paused her activity and frowned. "Who?"

"The boy. He visited me last night."

The middle-aged woman looked to her assistant, a young nurse who was in the same room and asked her assistant the same question the little girl had asked her. The younger woman looked at the little girl with concern. "Nobody came last night. Are you sure you're not dreaming?"

Was she? It was all too vivid to be a dream. But the adults looked like they don't believe her. The little girl pursed her lips tightly and averted her eyes to the floor, she didn't pursue the subject further nor did she talk beside to answer the nurses' questions.

"All done." The nurses smiled kindly at her as they put their equipments away. "Congratulation for your recovery, Minako-chan!"

* * *

**A. N. : I promised to publish this a few days ago but I'm late. Sorry.  
**

**Anyway, please leave your thoughts here. Constructive criticisms are also welcomed.  
**


End file.
